Conventionally, an image verifying apparatus that determines an authenticity of a currency is known, which verifies an input image obtained from photographing a deposited currency with an imaging device, such as a charged coupled device (CCD), with a template image that is registered in advance.
For instance, a technology for verifying an image disclosed in Patent Document 1 calculates a correlation value by comparing an input image of a coin with a template image of the coin, and determines that the coin corresponding to the input image is an authentic coin when the correlation value exceeds a threshold in a portion equal to or larger than a predetermined area from among an entire image to be compared.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-187289